dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Twilight Crystal/Timeline
The years of the world of Drakin are split into twelve months, like our own. The months are are: Natriumerst, Kaliumens, Rubididrit, Ferrumerst, Cuprumens, Wolfradrit, Aurumerst, Artgentumens, Platinadrit, Stannumerst, Stibiumens, and Plumbudrit. History 218 *The two empires of Zanarkand and Archadia found the crystals of Light and Darkness. They each took one and use them for the good of the people. However they both were corrupted by crystal power and the start a war for the other crystal. 1141 *Ingrid Freeman is born. 1143 *Joseph Fellahin is born. 1145 *Amos Orcus is born. 1146 *Ezekiel Zaqua is born. 1152 *Kenta is born. 1156 *Vincent Necniv is born. 1158 *Chreon Augustus is born. 1160 *Leon Chatel is born. 1161 *Francis Castiglione is born. 1170 *Finn Fellahin is born. *Farah Freeman(Fellahin) is born. 1171 *Ultima Weapon is created. 1172 *Taarak Leighson is born. 1174 *Zilan Clausen is born. 1175 *Cyrus Bloodfang is born. 1177 *Helena Orcus is born. 1178 *Andrew Clayborne is born. *Melody Alexander is born. *Kaiser Bloodfang is born. 1179 *Matax Orcus is born. *Lyndaj Schrine is born. 1180 *Inuart Troyal is born. 1181 *Seto Highwind is born. 1183 *Samael Helvetica is born. *Furiae Renard (now Troyal) is born. 1185 *Seraph is born. 1186 *Alice Martinez is born. *Juli Sawyer is born. 1187 *Jendor Blackhart is born. 1188 *Maximilian Renard is born. *Adamle Augustus is born. *Leon slaughtered three men. He disappeared from the public's sight. 1189 *Gitane Draconys is born 1190 *Eva Alexander is born. *John Martin is born. *Biggs Lancer is born. *After the slaughter of the entire Solidor crime family, Asteria started a manhunt of Leon 'Widowmaker' Chatel. 1191 *April Augustus is born. 1192 *Alexandra Augustus is born. *Wedge Lancer is born. 1193 *Dante Atlas is born. 1194 *Ivy Ixia is born. *Brodi Tritoneus is born. 1195 *Taarin Leighson is born. 1196 *Felix B. Fellahin is born. *Gus Recksn is born. *Devon "Manco" Losatrot is born. 1197 *Avec Quartz is born. *Ransa and Julie Murikart were born. 1198 *Ethan Orcus is born. *Leon unofficially started doing missions for the Asterian politicians. 1199 *Rex Ore is born. *Melody Alexander meet Cyrus Bloodfang who was wounded in battle and she began healing and taking care of him. 1200 *Cyrus Bloodfang left Meoldny Alexander to continue fighting in the war. *Cynthia Alexander is born. *Cyrus Bloodfang dies in battle. Because of his death Kaiser Bloodfang left military sevice. *Kaiser Bloodfang told Melody about his brother's death and tried to take Cynthia away, but Melody refused to give her up. *Brad Ruby is born. *Seto joins the Dragoons. 1201 *Traeh Eulb is born. *Asteria and Zirconia make Beretania their battlefield, killing many settling Drakenaer. *Ava Leighson dies from the attack, and Taarin escapes with Jendor's help. 1202 *Yala Anglo is born. 1204 *Amos Orcus is killed. *Matax Orcus becomes King of Asteria 1205 *Inuart Troyal and Furiae Renard are married. 1208 *Melody Bloodfang is born. *Max joins the Zirconian army. *Eva Alexander leaves Neona and settles in Acquorum. 1210 *Nowe and Eris Troyal were born. *'The Destruction of Neona' **Andrew Clayborne was ordered talk to the elder about Matax's offer, but he refuses. So he did his second order and destroys Neona and brings back a survivor. **Melody Alexander dies from mental exhaustion after over using Bahamut trying to protect Cynthia. She gives Cynthia her Aura stone and because of her fear she accidentally summons Bahamut. **Kaiser Bloodfang returns to Neona to try and take Cynthia again. **Andrew tried to capture Cynthia; however Kaiser steps in and stops him. **Kaiser started training Cynthia. *John Martin becomes a mercenary. 1212 *Ivy Ixia leaves home and settles in Bastionhyne. 1214 *Jendor and Gitane are married. 1215 *Suicide mission at Kerhol :*Max deserts the army :*Alice Martinez promoted to Sergeant. 1216 *Leon failed his mission to capture a shard of Zirconia's crystal. He spent the next two years in solitude as a hermit in rhe Fanghorn. 1217 *Seraph mysteriously disappears from the Zirconian army. 1218 * Kaiser sends Cynthia off after eight years of training. * Following an ambush, Taarin's friend, Jendor Blackhart, leaves Coral Beach to search for Seraph for unexplained reasons. *'TWILIGHT CRYSTAL BEGINS'